


The Beginning

by idontknowmyname_doyouhaveanidea



Series: Daughter of Agni, Son of Tui [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:54:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontknowmyname_doyouhaveanidea/pseuds/idontknowmyname_doyouhaveanidea
Summary: Agni and Tui switch their Chosen in order to speed up the Avatar's ability to stop the world.
Relationships: Agni & Tui (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai/Ursa (Avatar)
Series: Daughter of Agni, Son of Tui [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189676
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt the full chapter because i didnt get around to writing as much as i wanted to (because depression) but heres an update on what i have so far

Agni looked down at his people. This complete disrespect that the ruling family had shown him had made his blood boil with all the fire he could muster. His chest burned as he watched them destroy an entire people and continue to destroy. This was never the way he wanted his gift of fire to be used. The Avatar wasn't going to show up for another 17 years, and even then the war would continue as the young child trained. There had to be a way for Agni to speed up the process. He was tired of his people hurting others and themselves.

Then, an idea came upon him. Tui just had to agree to it.

•°•°•°•°•°

Tui could barely believe what her brother was suggesting. To switch their Chosen? It was unheard of, but then again most of what has happened over the last 100 human years have been unheard of.

Perhaps Agni was on to something.

There was no way that it would be approved by the other Spirits, though. That is why Tui was rushing to meet her brother as soon as possible. She knew he had to have some kind of a plan to get the other Spirits on board, or else he wouldn't have suggested it.

As soon as her brother was in earshot, Tui called out, “Now, I know you have a plan, but I need to know it in order to agree to it!”

“Calm down, I will tell you. Come closer so that we are not bothering the others.”

Tui could feel the self-satisfaction rolling off of her brother in waves. Of course, he probably thought he was so smart to come up with this plan before anyone else. Stupid Gods. Still, Tui got closer to her brother and stood next to him, both of them looking out onto the world that they helped create and control.

It was a few minutes before Agni spoke up once more, “Have you told anyone who you plan to Chose?”

“No, why is that of importance?”

“Hmm, good.” Agni quickly turned to look towards her, drawing her own eyes towards him. Tui did not understand what was so good about this. She would have to tell the others soon, same as him. “There is not a rule against Choosing those outside of our Chosen people, so as long as the other Gods and Goddesses do not know of our little switch…”

“They will just think we are Choosing people from each other’s kingdoms in a show of familial love in a time of war.”

Agni smiled, warm and bright, “Exactly, dear sister. So, what do you think?”

Tui quickly matched his smile with one of her own, just a little less bright and a lot more cold.

•°•°•°•°•°

Ursa went into labor. 

But no, it is not spring yet and it is the middle of the night, Ozai thought. Instead of his thoughts magically stopping her from going into labor early, as he had hoped, the labor just continued as labors do. 

The child had been due for the beginning of spring, just as Ozai had intended for it to be, but of course it has decided to disappoint him in that way. Not only that, the wretched thing chose the winter solstice of all days, or nights rather. Luckily, the moon was full, which gave the healers hope that the child would survive, even if it was not a firebender. 

Ozai, however, was not satisfied with that. He had already decided that if the child lived through the night, he would kill it himself. Or rather, hire someone else to do it. He shouldn’t get his hands dirty with the blood of his own child, even if the damned thing was cursed.

Ozai was pacing the corridor outside of where his wife was giving birth, looking like a proper worried husband. Only, he wasn’t worried about his wife or the child, instead he was worried about who to hire to kill the child off. 

Soon enough, a healer had come out and told him, “You may come in, Prince Ozai. Your son has been born and is in good condition.”

Ozai may have looked like a worried father while in the corridor, but walking through the door was only a prince of the Fire Nation. The healers quickly bowed and got out of his way as he approached Ursa, who seemed relieved to no longer be in agonising pain and overjoyed at being able to hold their child. “Does he have the spark?”

“No, sire.” A healer quickly answered, not wanting to upset the prince by hesitating.

Ozai hummed and stared at the child, who had not yet opened his eyes. Ursa held the child closer to her chest, as if she could save him from her husband’s stare. The light jostling caused the child to open his eyes, making everyone who could see them freeze.

His eyes were silver.

**Author's Note:**

> i am going to be working on this some more, but i also am trying to do a bnha rarepair week this week and also update an ongoing fic of mine so thisll probably be on the backburner for a while


End file.
